Jin Kazama
is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. Trained by his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, in order to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Jin wishes to avenge his mother's apparent death. However, during the tournament it is revealed that Jin possesses the Devil Gene (デビルの血 Debiru no Chi?, Lit. 'Devil's blood'), a genetic abnormality within his body, which causes Heihachi to betray him as his grandfather wants to take it for his own purposes. He is also antagonized by his father, Kazuya Mishima, from whom he inherited the gene. Profile Jin is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama and the grandson of Heihachi Mishima. He was raised by his mother Jun for fifteen years. When Jun was attacked by Ogre, Jin swore to avenge his mother and goes to train with his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. During Tekken 3, Jin destroys Ogre in the tournament, but is betrayed by Heihachi. Jin's Devil Gene allows him to survive Heihachi's attack and escape. During Tekken 4, Jin entered the 4th King of the Iron Fist Tournament, where he fought Hwoarang and defeated him. However, Jin also received the opportunity to fight against his alleged dead father Kazuya, but he never had the chance because he was found by the Tekken Force. Jin was defeated and captured. During Tekken 5, he escaped from the Tekken Force while his father and grandfather fought each other and joined another King of The Iron Fist Tournament. He fought Hwoarang again, but lost to him. This caused Jin to give into the Devil Gene inside of him and defeated his opponent while under its influence. He then fought his great-grandfather Jinpachi Mishima and defeated him. Soon after, Jin became the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the commanding officer of the Tekken Force. Before the events of Tekken 6, Jin moved for a corporate takeover by the Mishima Zaibatsu. He would use the Tekken Force to conquer most of the world and space colonies. His only competition was his father's company, the G Corporation, who had made Jin the company's enemy. With it, Jin hosted another King of The Iron Fist Tournament. During the sixth tournament, Jin revealed the truth to his half-uncle Lars Alexandersson about his intentions as Azazel returned to face them both in his powerful state. Jin powered himself up with the Devil Gene as he quickly punched straight through Azazel's chest while both of them plummeted into the hole below. Jin was later seen half-buried in the sand by Raven and his crew. It was revealed that after he had defeated Azazel and fell into the hole below, he ended up in a comatose state as he was not yet free of the Devil Gene's power. In Tekken 7, he is revealed to be playable at the arcade's time release. He later recovers from his comatose state in Raven's care and he is no longer the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, but still continues his mission to find the last source of the devil's remnants: his supposed deceased grandmother Kazumi Mishima. Crosspedia Entry The young head of the massive Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin possesses the "Devil Gene," giving him the potential for the superhuman combat powers of a devil. He is aware that the power of the Devil Gene growing stronger within him every day. Knowing that eventually he is fated to lose control and go on a terrible rampage, he creates a plan intended to cut him free from his cursed bloodline. He has a deep hatred of his father Kazuya and his grandfather Heihachi, who both continue to hound him for their own selfish reasons. Although he learned Mishima Style Fighting Karate from Heihachi, he has since broken with the Mishima Style. He now fights using traditional karate (based on Kyokushin). Other Appearances Jin was also appeared in Namco x Capcom as a solo character who never gained a partner and Street Fighter X Tekken, with Xiaoyu as his partner. Gameplay Jin and Xiaoyu are both introduced in Prologue 2 "Where the Strong Survive", and later Chapter 16, "Detestable Golden Sunny Demon". His moves are from all the Tekken games such as Median Line Destruction, Phoenix Flip, etc. His theme is a remix of his own theme from Tekken 3. Stats (For comparison) Attack List Skill List Gallery 375px-JinTekken3.jpg|Jin (Tekken 3) 290px-363px-Art-006.jpg|Jin (Namco x Capcom) 384px-T6BR_Jin.jpg|Jin (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Playable Category:Protagonist